


Un Nycthémère

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A la suite d'un pari d'ivrogne qu'il a perdu, Harry a moins d’un nycthémère pour demander en mariage un sorcier issu de la noblesse. Le fait qu’il ignore absolument quel laps de temps représente un nycthémère n’est pas pour aider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Nycthémère

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrite en 2006. Correction de sarah_umi.

_07h12_

Harry Potter, 19 ans, vainqueur de Voldemort de son état, était au bord du suicide. Ou du meurtre. Les deux étaient envisageables, mais tuer Hermione Granger ne le déferait pas de son serment magique, alors que le suicide... peut-être pourrait-il tuer la jeune fille avant de se donner la mort à lui-même ?

Une chose était certaine, il ne toucherait plus jamais à une seule goutte d’alcool. Sobre, il aurait gagné son pari, il aurait sans problème déplacé tous les verres vides d’une table sur une autre. Sobre, il n’aurait pas eu autant de verres à déplacer. Sobre, il n’aurait jamais fait un pari aussi stupide. Et surtout, sobre, il n’aurait pas magiquement prêté serment de faire ÇA s’il échouait. Mais il était fin cuit. Et à présent, il avait moins d’un nycthémère pour demander en mariage un sorcier issu de la noblesse. Le fait qu’il ignore absolument quel laps de temps représentait un nycthémère n’était pas pour aider.

Malgré le marteau qui entreprenait de donner de grands coups à l’intérieur de son crâne, Harry se décida à sortir de son lit pour se traîner vers sa bibliothèque. Il préférait ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises, aussi ouvra-t-il un dictionnaire. Aloooors... n-i-c-t... non, ça ne s’écrit pas comme ça. N-i-k... non plus. N-y-c... ah, voilà ! Nycthémère ! _Durée de vingt-quatre heures, comportant un jour et une nuit_. Et merdeuh.

\---

_07h19_

Remus était tranquillement en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner lorsque quelqu’un frappa à sa porte. Enfin frappa, c’était une façon de parler. On aurait plutôt dit que quelqu’un essayait d’enfoncer la porte. Plantant là le yaourt qu’il venait d’entamer, le loup-garou alla ouvrir la porte pour découvrir un Survivant affolé.

« Vingt-quatre heures !! Vingt-quatre heures !!! » s’exclama Harry en lui agrippant les épaules et le secouant comme un prunier. « Cette fille est folle ! »

Au bout de dix minutes, Remus parvînt à calmer (un peu) le fils de son meilleur ami, à le faire asseoir à la table de sa cuisine et avaler le contenu d’une tasse de thé. Reprenant sa cuillère dans la ferme intention de finir son yaourt, Remus demanda :

« Maintenant que tu es calmé, peux-tu me dire la raison de ta venue de si bon matin ? »

« J’ai exactement... » Harry jeta un œil à sa montre, « seize heures et vingt-huit minutes pour faire ma demande en mariage, » déclara-t-il. Remus recracha son yaourt sur la table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Harry eut terminé d’expliquer les circonstances qui l’avaient poussées à prêter un Serment Inviolable la veille à exactement minuit, Remus le regardait toujours avec des yeux ronds. Un ange passa. Il fut suivi de toute une ribambelle de ses collègues. Puis Remus prit enfin la parole.

« Je vois, » fut tout ce qu’il parvînt à déclarer. Aussitôt, Harry recommença à s’exciter.

« Mais je savais pas, moi, qu’un nycthémère c’était si court, et puis j’étais ivre, y’a pas moyen d’annuler un Serment Inviolable prêté en état d’ébriété ? Et puis je dois faire ma demande à un sorcier, je sais même pas si un sorcier peut en demander un autre en mariage. Je sais même pas comment on fait une demande en mariage chez les sorciers !! Et non seulement je dois faire ma demande à un homme, mais en plus il doit être noble ! Combien y a-t-il de sorciers nobles célibataires et ne séjournant pas présentement à Azkaban ??? » Il jeta un œil à sa montre. « Seize heures et douze minutes ! »

Remus le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Oh, tu en connais un. Tu le connais même très bien, Harry. »

« De qui tu... » le Survivant ne termina pas sa phrase, ses yeux s’écarquillant. « Non, » souffla-t-il. « C’est hors de question. Il... lui… non. Il doit y avoir quelqu’un d’autre. »

« Harry, » déclara Remus d’un air on ne peut plus sérieux. « Un mariage sorcier est quelque chose de magiquement très puissant. Lorsque tu fais une demande en mariage, tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Si l’autre répond oui, étant le demandeur, tu n’as plus le choix. »

« Mais c’est injuste ! »

Remus se retint de soupirer. Ses sens de lycanthrope lui avaient permis deux années plus tôt de détecter les sentiments de Harry pour Draco Malfoy. Le jeune homme blond avait failli être tué par Tonton Voldy pour avoir échoué dans sa mission et avait trouvé refuge au QG de l’Ordre du Phénix. Il s’était montré d’une grande aide dans la recherche des Horcruxes et par conséquent dans la chute de Voldemort. La bourgeoisie sorcière l’admirait, la presse l’adulait, et la justice n’avait trop su que faire de lui et l’avant finalement blanchi de toutes accusations à la demande expresse du Survivant. Après quoi les deux anciens ennemis ne s’étaient plus jamais revus.

Harry faisait souvent des rêves dans lesquels Malfoy tenait un rôle des plus... intéressants. Mais ce n’était qu’un stupide fantasme inassouvi, voilà tout ! C’est du moins ce dont il tentait de se persuader encore et encore quand il jetait un sort de nettoyage à ses draps souillés bon nombre de matins. Le Survivant secoua la tête. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment d’avoir ce genre de pensées. Il revint à sa conversation avec Remus.

« Et si l’autre dit non, à ce moment-là je serai à nouveau libre ? » demanda-t-il. Après tout, il n’y avait pas de raison pour que Dra... Malfoy dise oui, donc tout compte fait ce n’était pas une si mauvaise idée... Harry ignora obstinément le petit pincement au cœur que lui faisait ressentir l’idée de Malfoy le rejetant. Lorsque Remus répondit par l’affirmative à sa question, sa décision était prise. « Comment je m’y prends pour demander Malfoy en mariage ? »

\---

_8h59_

Harry faisait le pied de grue devant la bijouterie magique du chemin de Traverse. Il portait des verres de contacts bleus, une perruque brune mi-longue un peu emmêlée, et une épaisse couche de maquillage cachait habillement sa cicatrice. Il espérait que ce déguisement hâtif empêcherait le bijoutier de le reconnaître et de raconter partout que le Grand Harry Potter était venu lui acheter une bague de fiançailles. À neuf heure précise, un petit homme maigre vînt lui ouvrir la porte et le fit entrer en s’inclinant brièvement devant son client.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-il avec un léger accent français.

« Je voudrais voir ce que vous avez comme bagues de fiançailles, » demanda l’ancien Gryffondor en regardant les merveilles exposées autour de lui. 

Le bijoutier le fit asseoir. « Pour un homme ou une femme ? » demanda-t-il. « Et quel est à peu près votre budget ? »

« Un homme, » répondit Harry les joues légèrement rosées. « Et le prix n’a pas vraiment d’importance, du moment que le bijou est de bon goût. Je ne cherche pas quelque chose de trop clinquant. » Le brun avait décidé que quitte à devoir demander Malfoy en mariage, autant le faire bien. Il n’avait pas spécialement l’intention de se ridiculiser plus que nécessaire. Le bijoutier lui présenta plusieurs sélections d’anneaux. Après plus d’une heure, Harry porta son choix sur un anneau en or blanc, plutôt large, dans l’arrondi duquel était enchâssée une magnifique émeraude. Le bijou était simple, masculin et élégant, tout comme le jeune aristocrate auquel il était destiné.

\---

_12h34_

Harry se tenait devant l’entrée du Chaudron Baveur, où il était censé retrouver Ron et Hermione pour manger. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie de les voir. Mais vraaaaiment pas.

Il finit par entrer dans le pub qui faisait café-restaurant à midi et trouva les deux tourtereaux déjà installés à une table. Ron lui faisaient de grands signes, un sourire hilare suspendu aux lèvres, alors qu’Hermione affichait un air contrit. Le Survivant inspira, expira, et s’approcha de la table.

« Un nycthémère, hein ? » dit-il à Hermione avec un petit reniflement de dédain tout en s’asseyant. La brune eut la bonne grâce de prendre un air désolé.

« Si tu savais comme je m’en veux ! » déclara-t-elle avec empressement. « J’ai passé la matinée à chercher un moyen d’annuler ton Serment, mais rien à faire ! » 

Dans sa grande magnanimité, Harry décida de lui pardonner. « Ce n’est pas entièrement ta faute. Je n’aurais jamais dû faire ce pari. »

« Alors ?? » demanda Ron d’un air curieux et surexcité. Et le rouquin de rajouter devant le regard interrogateur de son meilleur ami : « Qui vas-tu demander en mariage ? » Comme si la question était évidente.

Harry détourna le regard et marmonna sa réponse. Un silence pesant s’en suivit. Ce fut le retour des anges. Il finit par les fusiller du regard. « Vous aviez quelqu’un d’autre en tête ? C’est pas comme si j’avais un choix infini de personne que je sais qui répondront non, non plus ! » gronda-t-il. Encore une fois, il ignora son pincement au cœur.

Ron eut le bon goût de ne plus aborder le sujet et ils mangèrent tranquillement en parlant de Quidditch. À la fin du repas, Hermione invita les deux jeunes hommes à venir passer le début de l’après-midi chez elle, histoire de distraire un peu Harry de la tâche qu’il aurait à accomplir le soir-même.

\---

_19h43_

Harry marchait à pas lents le long du chemin qui menait à la résidence Malfoy.Situé au bord de la mer, le manoir possédait une protection contre le Transplanage aussi efficace que celle de Poudlard, obligeant les visiteurs à longer la côte sur un bon kilomètre avant d’arriver devant la bâtisse. La promenade ne déplaisait pas vraiment à Harry, elle lui permettait de se détendre un chouya avant sa grande épreuve.

Lorsqu’il atteint enfin la porte d’entrée, il frappa et attendit. Nerveusement, il s’humecta les lèvres sur lesquelles les embruns avaient déposé un petit goût salé. Un Elfe de Maison lui ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer, puis le conduisit vers le Petit Salon (enfin, petit, on se comprend. La pièce devait bien faire au moins vingt mètres carrés) où le propriétaire des lieux l’attendait.

\---

_20h02_

Draco était plongé dans un bon roman lorsqu’un Elfe de Maison apparu dans un ‘pop’ à ses côtés. Il releva la tête et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Kinky est désolée de déranger Monsieur, mais Monsieur Harry Potter vient de frapper à la porte, » l’informa aussitôt la créature. Draco soupira, plaça son marque-page dans son livre qu’il referma et posa sur la table basse. Qu’est-ce que Har... Potter pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Le Survivant l’avait tout bonnement ignoré ces deux dernières années.

« Fais-le entrer et mène-le jusqu’ici, » ordonna-t-il. L’elfe acquiesça et disparu dans un nouveau ‘pop’.

Draco se leva et commença à faire les cent pas – il avait le temps, le Petit Salon était relativement éloigné de l’entrée. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Potter ? Une image de l’ancien Gryffondor se jetant sur lui pour lui arracher ses vêtements passa brièvement dans son esprit, mais il la chassa vivement. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment d’avoir une érection, pas alors qu’il allait enfin revoir l’homme qui lui avait volé son cœur. En effet, contrairement à Harry, Draco avait parfaitement compris ses sentiments, il ne s’obstinait pas à les prendre pour autre chose. Mais il savait bien que _jamais_ ils ne seraient réciproques. Non, d’après le dernier numéro de _Voilà Sorcier_ , le Survivant roucoulait présentement avec l’attrapeuse de Canons de Chudley.

Bien sûr, Draco ignorait que cette rumeur ne venait que du fait qu’un apprenti journaliste n’avait pas trouvé de meilleure explication à la venue du Survivant à tous les matchs d’une équipe aussi médiocre. Survivant qui n’y allait d’ailleurs que pour faire plaisir à Ron. Comment le blond aurait-il pu le savoir ?

Il cessa de faire les cent pas lorsqu’il entendit le son de ceux de Harry approcher. Il s’appuya négligemment le dos contre le dossier d’un fauteuil, passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda fixement la porte de la pièce.

Celle-ci s’ouvrit sur un Harry Potter tout de noir vêtu, absolument renversant de classe. Il était loin, l’adolescent débraillé qu’il avait connu à Poudlard, seuls ses cheveux ébouriffés n’avaient pas changés. L’ancien Gryffondor affichait un air légèrement emprunté alors qu’il s’approcha vers lui d’une démarche qui se voulait sûre mais trahissait imperceptiblement la nervosité du brun.

« J’ai quelque chose à te demander, Draco, » fit le Survivant avec un petit sourire stressé. Draco aurait dû s’en douter. Jamais Harr... bon sang, Potter ! ne serait venu lui rendre une visite de courtoisie.

« Je t’écoute, » lâcha-t-il de sa voix traînante. À sa grande surprise, Harry mit un genou à terre et lui présenta une petite boîte noire. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent lorsque le jeune homme devant lui ouvrit la boîte sur un superbe anneau.

« Draco, veux-tu m’épouser ? »

\---

_20h09_

Au final, si on enlevait le fait que Harry ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa demande, ce n’était en rien différent d’une demande moldue. Le Survivant fixait Malfoy avec attention, appréhendant le moment où le blond allait soit éclater de rire soit le maudire sur vingt-trois générations. Mais Draco semblait trop sous le choc pour réagir. Quand la joyeuse petite troupe d’anges eut terminé son troisième passage de la journée, Harry se décida à se relever pour faire face à l’autre jeune homme.

« Draco ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet. Le blond bougea enfin, prenant le Survivant par surprise en se jetant sur lui pour lui rouler le patin de sa vie. Le cœur de Harry s’affola dans sa poitrine alors qu’il ouvrait la bouche pour laisser la langue de Draco venir jouer avec la sienne. Son cerveau se déconnecta totalement, et il n’était plus que sensations. Les mains de Draco sur ses hanches, le goût de Draco dans sa bouche, les cheveux de Draco sous ses doigts et oh-Merlin-oui l’érection de Draco contre la sienne. Quand son sexe avait-il réagit, Harry n’en savait rien et s’en contre fichait. 

Lorsqu’ils durent séparer leurs bouches pour reprendre leur souffle, le brun laissa échapper un gémissement de pur désir. Draco s’attaquait à présent à son cou tout en le poussant légèrement en arrière, jusqu’à ce que le dos de l’ancien Gryffondor ne heurte un mur juste à côté d’un chandelier. Ce dernier était trop occupé à frotter son entrejambe sur celui du blond pour remarquer que Draco abaissa ledit chandelier. Tout ce qu’il sut fut que soudain les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient dans une chambre pourvue d’un grand lit aux draps blancs. En réalité, le fait que les draps soient blancs échappa complètement à Harry, tout ce qu’il savait c’est qu’il y avait un lit et que Draco était en train de l’y asseoir tout en s’attaquant aux premiers boutons de sa chemise qu’il avait déjà tirée hors de son pantalon.

Lorsqu’il sentit les mains de son futur amant glisser sur son torse, Harry se décida à jouer un rôle un tantinet plus actif et commença à déshabiller l’autre jeune homme à son tour. Ses doigts bataillaient avec les attaches de la robe de Draco alors que celui-ci recommençait à lui embrasser le cou, ses longs doigts fins caressant son dos sous la chemise entièrement ouverte. 

Draco ne portait pas de chemise sous sa robe, juste un pantalon d’un vert très sombre, presque noir. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent à torse nu sans trop savoir comment. Harry sentit Draco le pousser un peu plus sur le lit et se retrouva allongé sur le dos alors qu’une bouche délicieuse glissait le long de son sternum. Il n’entendit à peine le son que firent les chaussures du blond en atterrissant sur le sol ; Draco s’en était habilement débarrassé et l’ancien Gryffondor s’empressa de faire de même.Il gémit, le blond venait de prendre un de ses tétons dans sa bouche et le suçotait comme s’il s’agissait d’un chupa-chups tout en torturant l’autre téton de sa main droite. Les doigts de Harry se perdirent dans la douce chevelure blonde alors qu’un « Dracoooo ! » suppliant s’échappait de ses lèvres.

Le Draco en question abandonna finalement les tétons, ses mains glissant le long des côtés de Harry pour venir se poser sur ses hanches, juste au-dessus du pantalon du brun. Sa bouche descendit le long du torse jusqu’à son nombril, et Harry y sentit une légère morsure qui envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La langue souple explora son nombril tandis que des doigts agiles ouvraient la braguette de son pantalon et le faisaient glisser jusqu’à mi-cuisse. Son érection douloureuse frôlait par moments le menton du blond à travers le tissu de son boxer. 

Harry effectua un léger mouvement de bassin qui pressa le bout de son sexe fermement contre le menton de Draco et s’entendit gémir encore plus fort. Un autre gémissement lui répondit, vibrant contre la peau de son bas-ventre alors que le blond libérait son érection de sa dernière barrière de tissu. Il regarda, comme hypnotisé, la bouche de l’ancien Serpentard s’approcher de son membre tendu. Le souffle chaud du blond le faisait frissonner, et lorsqu’une langue taquine vînt lécher doucement les premières gouttes de plaisir, il attrapa les draps sous lui et les froissa.

Harry observa avec fascination la bouche de Draco engloutir son sexe d’un air affamé. Une chaleur moite l’entourait alors que le blond faisait de lents vas et viens, et le Survivant du se retenir pour ne pas agripper les cheveux de l’ancien Serpentard pour lui faire accélérer le rythme. Soudain, Draco releva légèrement le visage, fixant ses deux yeux couleur océan dans ceux du brun qui gémit à nouveau le prénom de son amant. Celui-ci fit remonter sa main droite vers le visage de Harry qui s’empressa de suçoter avidement deux de ses doigts.

La main finit par quitter sa bouche et instinctivement le brun écarta les jambes. Draco le fixait toujours du regard lorsqu’il glissa un, puis deux doigts à l’intérieur de Harry qui ne pu empêcher un petit cri de lui échapper quand le blond toucha habilement sa prostate. Draco savait s’y prendre. Le Survivant réprima un éclair de jalousie à l’idée de son amant faisant l’amour à quelqu’un d’autre. Après tout, il n’avait pas le _droit_ d’être jaloux, il avait lui-même eu plusieurs aventures. De toute façon, le blond venait de recommencer à toucher sa prostate et Harry fut irrémédiablement incapable de penser.

« Dracoooo, » gémit-il, « prend-moi ! »

L’ancien Gryffondor geignit à la sensation de perte lorsque les Doigts le quittèrent et entendit le blond soufflé un sort lubrifiant, puis une bouche avide vînt réclamer la sienne tendit que Draco se positionnait entre ses jambes. Quand est-ce que le blond avait enlevé son pantalon ? Harry pouvait sentir le membre tendu de son amant pressé contre son orifice et Oh-My ! Oui ! Draco le pénétrait doucement, lentement, tendrement, et c’était tout simplement délicieux.

« Harry... »

Au son de son nom, prononcé d’une voix rauque, le Survivant rouvrit ses yeux qu’il n’avait pas conscience d’avoir fermés et ne vit que du gris orageux. L’ancien Serpentard se noyait dans ses yeux à lui et Harry pouvait voir plus que du désir et de la passion dans les prunelles de son ancien ennemi. Et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors que sa tête refusait de croire que le blond puisse l’aimer.

\---

_20h32_

Le monde de Draco se résumait à deux émeraudes embuées par le plaisir, un corps chaud et souple sous le sien et une étroite chaleur autour de son sexe. Le monde de Draco se résumait à Harry. Le blond était au paradis. Il voulait laisser le temps à son amour de s’habituer à sa présence en lui, mais le brun remua son bassin, entamant lui-même un délicieux va et viens que l’ancien Serpentard s’empressa de suivre. Il supprima l’éclat de jalousie qui prit possession de son cœur à l’idée que Harry avait l’habitude de donner son corps. Après tout, il aurait été fort étonnant que l’ancien Gryffondor ait pour habitude de demander tous ses futurs amants en mariage. Il le voulait lui pour époux. 

Le blond donnait à présent de puissants coups de bassins, rentrant et sortant du fourreau de chair à chaque mouvement, arrachant cris et râles de plaisir à l’homme qu’il aimait. Il se pencha un peu plus en avant et suçota la peau du Survivant, juste à la jointure entre l’épaule et le cou. Lorsqu’il se détacha de la peau hâlée, il y avait indéniablement laissé sa marque. Il changea légèrement l’angle de ses coups de reins et en fut récompensé par un des cris de plaisir les plus affolants qu’il ait jamais entendu. Rien que le son de la voix de son amant le fit presque jouir. Presque.

Le blond captura avidement les lèvres de l’ancien Gryffondor et glissa une de ses mains entre leurs corps en sueur pour se saisir de la virilité de Harry. En rythme avec ses mouvements de bassin, il masturba son amant, son amour. Il n’en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que le jeune homme sous lui jouisse ; son corps fut agité de spasmes d’extase et sa semence se répandit sur la main du blond alors qu’il criait dans un long râle :

« Dracoooooo !!! »

Le Draco en question vit des petites étoiles danser devant ses yeux alors que Harry se resserrait autour de lui. Il admira le brun en plein orgasme sous lui, gravant dans sa mémoire les traits du Survivant, puis se laissa aller à jouir à son tour, criant le nom de celui qu’il aimait plus que tout.

\---

_20h41_

Harry flottait sur un petit nuage post-orgasmique. Il sentit Mal... Draco se retirer et s’allonger à côté de lui, mais garda les yeux fermés. Une immense fatigue extatique s’empara de lui et il se blottit contre le corps chaud à côté de lui. Il sentit des bras forts l’enlacer et des lèvres douces déposer un délicat baiser sur sa tempe. Avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, le Survivant pensa confusément que son amant n’avait pas répondu à sa question.

\---

_7h00_

Harry se retourna confusément dans le lit. Une radio se mettant en marche venait de le réveiller, mais il n’était pas d’humeur à se lever.

_You Don’t Need Me To Show The Way, Love,  
Why Do I Always Have To Say, Love ?  
Come On, (Come On) Come On, (Come On)  
Come On, (Come On) Come On, (Come On)  
Please, Please Me, Woh Yeah,  
Like I Please You._

Bizarre, en général son réveil était réglé sur l’option ‘alarme’, pas ‘radio’... Enfin bon ce n’était pas si mal, il aimait plutôt bien les Beatles, après tout. 

Il prit lentement conscience d’un bras finement musclé glissé autour de sa taille, puis d’un torse ferme collé à son dos, et soupira d’aise. La main pâle posée sur son torse le caressa gentiment, puis descendit plus bas sur son ventre, puis encore plus bas, et une voix douce lui chuchota à l’oreille :

« Réveillé ? »

_I Don’t Wanna Sound Complaining,  
But You Know There’s Always Rain In My Heart,  
I Do All The Pleasing With You,  
It’s So Hard To Reason With You, Woh Yeah,  
Why Do You Make Me Blue ?_

Oh, oui, Harry était ‘réveillé’ ! Il tourna la tête pour embrasser son enfin-amant en souriant. Les doigts sur son bas-ventre jouaient avec ses poils mais ne descendaient pas plus bas, ce que le Survivant trouvait légèrement frustrant. Il s’apprêtait à faire échos au groupe pop anglais qui chantait « _Please, please m_ e » lorsque Draco prit la parole.

« Pourquoi m’as-tu demandé en mariage ? »

Harry sentit alors sa gorge se nouer. Il avait complètement oublié cette histoire avec les événements de la veille. Le jeune homme resta silencieux une bonne minute, hésitant entre un mensonge qui pourrait ouvrir sur une superbe vie à deux et une honnêteté qui pourrait bien détruire toute chance qu’il aurait pu avoir avec le blond. Mais comme diraient Fred et George : _Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours_.

« C’est de la faute d’Hermione, » déclara-t-il en détournant le regard. C’est ainsi que Harry Potter, 19 ans, vainqueur de Voldemort de son état, se retrouva à raconter sa soirée de l’avant-veille à Draco Malfoy, 20 ans, héros de la Guerre de l’Ombre. Il lui expliqua pour le pari idiot, pour le gage, pour le stress que lui avait occasionné le fait de devoir demander en mariage quelqu’un qui, il croyait, le détestait, et pour le bond de joie qu’avait fait son cœur lorsque le blond lui avait sauté dessus. Draco l’écoutait en silence, le fixant de ses yeux couleur de tempête.

« Ma réponse est non, » finit-il par déclarer. Harry le regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Quelle réponse ? Puis il comprit. Draco refusait de l’épouser. Il devait probablement le détester pour ne pas avoir dit la vérité plus tôt, la veille, avant qu’ils ne fassent l’a... avant qu’ils ne couchent ensemble. Il devait se sentir utilisé, trahi. Il allait sûrement d’une minute à l’autre le mettre à la porte en lui disant qu’il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.

Sa peur avait dû se refléter dans ses yeux, car Draco ajouta d’un ton doux :

« Tu me referas ta demande le jour où tu te sentiras prêt. » Et le blond déposa un tendre baiser sur sa pommette droite, puis sur la gauche, avant de sceller leurs lèvres ensemble.

« Je t’aime, Harry Potter, » déclara-t-il en prenant la virilité de son amant dans sa main.

« Je crois bien que je t’aime aussi, Draco Malfoy, » répondit le brun en soupirant de bonheur sous les caresses du blond.

Alors que les deux amoureux s’apprêtaient à refaire l’amour, le réveil matin indiquait 07h12 en lettres vertes scintillantes.

_Fin_


End file.
